powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ally 17-V-Leauger, The World Series Fixing
V-Leauger, the World Series Fixing is the 17th episode of Power Rangers GSA, but was aired as the 19th in the United States and 10th in Europe under the name The Fixing of 2019. Plot Colin invites Gwen and Eustus to the world series game in Metroburg (mainly because he wants to interview his idol, Hugo Brasier). Little do any of them know that Hugo is disguised as the Indaver Clan Monster V-leauger who destroyed the Battalion System. Hugo is a hot shot that ends up blowing the World series for the Metroburg Thunder, loosing to the Angel Grove Turbo. However, Ava and Elizabeth catch that the game has been fixed and an Indaver signature from scanning footage of the game the next day. Eustus meets with Hugo in his Forge Bend News style before showing he is Shogun Black and tells him to do his worst to all but the green ranger, that he has something special in store for them. The rangers soon get the warning and face V-Leauger. Their default attacks don't work, so Tycho pulls out a new JAKQ card: GO! which produces an American football that is charged by their grid/Denshi power that destroys V-Leauger before he grows. The Rangers use each of the Five Zords weapons (Raven-Boomarang, Scorpion-Scorpion Ball, Tiger-Giant Rainbow Shurikin, Dragon-Rainbow Sword 2, Akela-Rainbow Sword 1) to take him back to size before the Panther Zord bites him to shreds. The 6 rangers meet with Colin at the Fred Lobster in Metroburg where Ashton revels the fixing to Colin, who weeps in the booth as the episode fades to black. Cast * Ricky Garcia-Harvey Rivers (GSA Red) * Tenzing Norgay Trainor-Ashton Quzell (GSA Green) * Nina Lu-Kora Haung (GSA Pink) * Jasmeet Baduwalia-Tycho Franklin (GSA Orange) * Jacqueline Scislowski-Cornith Summers (GSA Yellow) * Colin Ford-Eustus MacAlister * Nathen Arenas-Colin Dax * Audry Whitby-Gwen Gifro * Emma Meisel-Agnus "Ageolis" Starner Cameo * Rachel Bybee-Charlie Starner Cameo * Brian Stepaneck-Austin Starner Cameo * Lily Silverstien-Ava Frasier * Cree Cicchino-Elizabeth * Mike Missanelli-Butch Kalish (voice, US/CAN) * Natalie Egenolf-Riley Ashburn (voice, US/CAN) * Shane Victorino-Hugo Brasier/V-Leauger (voice) Denshi Powers * GSA Red: Wolf Stare, Akela Zord 1 (ft.Rainbow Sword) * GSA Green: Drachen Fyre, Dragon Zord 2 (ft. Rainbow Sword) * GSA Pink: Feather furry, Raven Zord 5 (ft. Boomarang) * GSA Orange: Sting Needles, Scorpion Zord 4 (ft. Scorpion Ball) * GSA Yellow: Panther Punch, Panther Zord 3 (ft.Giant Rainbow Shurikin) * Shogun Black: Dark Stone Error/Continuity This episode has to take place before Halloween Homecoming as Zords were destroyed in that episode, making it the first Power Rangers episode to appear out of order since History and Impact. Since Homecoming has to be close to Halloween, the continuity begins to become errored due to when the Wold Series is played (around the last week of October). The only way this would be accurate is that Homecoming is in November, but still has the Halloween motif or Baseball has a shorter season in the DanWarp Dimension. In regions were it aired in May, it's just refereed to as a match up between the two teams that got fixed by V-Leauger and not the World Series between them. Notes Distribution * In Europe, the news real for The Blonde in Black played at the start, and this episode at the start of Ally 10. Where in the US, it had no News Reel at the start, with this episode being recapped in Ally 21 * This episode aired alongside the Henry Danger episode Captain Mom Trivia * Eustus and V-Leauger are the only antagonists in this episode ** Eustus morphs, but does not engage with the other rangers while morphed * All 3 Starner's make a brief cameo in this episode * First time all 5 zord weapons are used * First Monster with a human form * Rosa does not appear in this episode * The teams names come from The Thunderman's where most of the supes are based in Metroburg and Turbo was the last season to take place completely in Angel Grove ** Metroburg is the equivalent of Philadelphia and Angel Grove LA * Fred Lobster is a parody of Red Lobster from the Dan Schindler universe, not the Thunderman's * Two Philadelphia sports talk radio hosts, Mike Missanelli and Natalie Egwnolf provide the voices of the announcers (Butch Kalish and Riley Ashburn) in the English broadcasts ** Their names parody two former Phillies announcers Harry Kalas and Richie Ashburn See Also * Ep. 17: Don't Cry! Baseball Novice-Sentai Counterpart (story) from Denziman Category:Power Rangers GSA Category:Lemurseighteen